Nightmares
by TheUglyBarnacle2400
Summary: Ninten cannot sleep, and Lloyd is doing everything he can to change that. Ninten would either wake up from a nightmare, or have never gone to bed in the first place. One day, Ninten meets up with a friend, but cannot wake up from his next nightmare
1. The Nightly Routine

**This is my very first write on fanfiction, so please don't expect it to be the best story in the world, It won't be. This includes all three of the Mother series, and to be honest, I'm not sure if there will be any spoilers. But I'm still going to put a warning for them. This story focuses more on Ninten than anyone else, I haven't seen many fics about Ninten, so let's start one. Also, Most of my stories are just dark, so expect this one to be the same. Please enjoy, and if you don't... Well, your choice on what you read.**

 **Nightmares**

Chapter 1:

Nightmares swarmed around Ninten's body. engulfing him into a cloud of darkness. He tossed and turned at night, barely getting any sleep. His roommate would question him about it, trying to figure out how he could help him find peace, to no avail.

At first, the other boy was confused at Ninten's actions. He'd walk into the living room looking faraway and discombobulated, or occasionally fall asleep on the spot, until his companion made a small noise, causing him to wake up with a yelp.

Soon enough, he began to worry when Ninten would wake up gasping and whining after a short cry. The first time this happened, his dear friend was in Ninten's room in less than a second. He'd slipped under the covers with Ninten and squeezed his shaky hands to reassure him that it was all just a bad dream. By now he was _used_ to it. Almost every night, even before Ninten's fallen asleep, the light-haired boy would appear in his doorway with a hot drink and something to talk about. Some nights Ninten would cry and cry for no reason in particular, soaking his friend's crimson polo shirts with snot and tears. In the morning, he'd leave Ninten with bruises from where the brunet had desperately clung to him. Sometimes, Ninten was unable to close his eyes again, should he see the damned creature again in his head. The two of them would lie awake in bed while the late-night radio played, whispering about nothing and sipping orange juice.

He wanted to help Ninten beyond just distracting him, but he didn't know where to start. What had _happened_ to Ninten to plague him with these terrors?

It took time and luck, but he was able to find an answer.

* * *

"Lloyd!" the brunet's voice echoed and echoed through the hall. On reflex he sprung from his bed, round-rimmed glasses disregarded (he could see Ninten's face clearly if he was close enough, and that was the only thing worth seeing through the night.) and nightshirt disheveled. He slid to a halt at the door - gently, as not to frighten him, he pried it open.. Ninten has flattened himself against the farthest wall, cornered by an unnatural shadow. It held onto something, raised it threateningly.

"Ninten!" Lloyd yelped, searching the room for an object that could be used as a weapon. "Get away from him!" he finally shouted, once finding the closest object that would deal damage, and whipping it towards the mysterious creature.

A direct hit.

The shadow clung onto it's face, hissing in pain. Lloyd made a gesture for his companion to escape, and Ninten luckily understood. He sat up shakily and booked it into the living room.

The Psi user ducked behind the couch, with Lloyd right on his heels. Once the two were hidden, Ninten suddenly clung onto Lloyd's nightshirt, pulling him close as he sobbed silently into it.

Lloyd sighed quietly, and pulled Ninten closer to him, comforting his friend as best he could. He would quietly whisper supportive words, and rub circles on his roommates back.

Soon enough this creature Ninten was horrified of finally had trudged into the living room, tossing glances at every available hiding spot. Ninten's tears flowed like a waterfall almost, as he clung even tighter to Lloyd, soon to bring bruises to his skin. Lloyd was actually quite terrified as well, not because of the creature invading their home. but for Ninten's safety.

Ninten finally let out a squeak, clasping his hand over his mouth afterwards. Lloyd felt his heart beat increase, as the shadow jerked it's head over to where the two boys were hiding. It trudged closer, and closer until it was practically sitting on the house. It peered behind the couch, but only to be yanked away. Ninten ceased is crying and peered over the couch, Lloyd following his action. The two's faces changed from terrified to shocked. A young boy, older than both Ninten and Lloyd, stood in between their hiding spot, and the shadow itself. He pulled a weapon from his pocket, resembling a gun. and fired at it, causing it to screech loudly. Ninten tightly shut is eyes and covered his ears with his hands, as Lloyd winced at the sound. the mysterious creature clawed at the oldest, which he achieved a deep cut on his face, while his rectangular glasses flung off.

The monster swung again. knocking the blond into the ground, a grunt escaping his lips. As the final blow was about to be dealt, yet another boy rushed into the fight, Ninten and Lloyd watching every part of it. The new fighter was older than everyone in the room, he swung a sword at the intruder, stopping him from doing further damage to the scientist. the shadow let out a longer screech, and swung his arm at the newcomer, doing plenty of damage before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Ninten was scarred, even more than before. Then beginning to cry, he clung onto Lloyd once more, who pulled him close. They managed to stand up from behind the couch, even though Ninten's grip was strong. The two fighters stared at the asthmatic boy, then at Lloyd. The oldest returned the blond's glasses, bowing at the younger boys. Afterwards he took hold of his friends hand, then teleported away.

For the rest of the night, Ninten held on tightly to his companion.


	2. Where It All Started

**Nightmares**

Chapter 2

Ever since the event took place, Ninten's terrors have gotten _worse._ During the day, he would suddenly yelp in fear, or he would start crying for no particular reason. Early in the morning, when he walks into the kitchen for breakfast, he'd wrap his arms around Lloyd, whimpering words that were inaudible. At night, he would talk in his sleep. Sentences like "Don't hurt me!" or "Leave me alone!" would escaped him. Some nights he would ask Lloyd if he could sleep with him, and obviously his friend would oblige. Crawling into bed with Ninten was normal for Lloyd. Others would think he was gay, but he would always say the same thing;

"A lot has been going on, and Ninten needs me to help him because of it."

Most of his friends took this in as if it were _dirty,_ replying with; "Ew, that's messed up." and "You guys are freaking sixteen!" Others wouldn't understand fully, but they did understand that Ninten was traumatized from whatever was bothering him.

When Lloyd had told the brunet about it, he suggested he words his reply differently, then he had started to cry. Yet again, Lloyd had rubbed his back to support him, which had calmed him down. Lloyd had noticed that after a few weeks of dealing with his companion, Ninten was calming down more quickly. When Lloyd had headed to the store, he left his friend Ana to watch over his roommate. When he arrived back, Ana had said that Ninten had been crying since you left the block. Lloyd watched as she tried to calm him, but couldn't. He soon took over and took hold of Ninten's hand. slightly squeezing it, while his arm wrapped around the brunets back, holding him close. Ana watched quietly in surprise as Ninten stopped crying.

"How?" She asked, highly confused on how he dealt with it so well.

"I have been doing this for about two weeks now." He simply replied. Ana dropped her purse she was holding, she knew Ninten was having a rough time, she just thought it was only for a couple of days. Since Lloyd had told her about it when he needed her to come "babysit" him.

"Two weeks?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly." He said slowly, Ninten soon pulled him closer, then buried his nose into his friends shirt.

"Mmph..." He mumbled through Lloyd's polo. Lloyd sighed and told Ana about everything that has happened before these two weeks, remembering to keep quiet after figuring out Ninten was sleeping _peacefully._

* * *

 _A few weeks after Ninten had helped save the world, him and Lloyd had moved into a small house. Ana had suggested that they live together to spend some time with each other. since Ninten hadn't been talking to him all that much._

 _When Ninten awoke, he would usually say a simple "morning" to his friend, who was always making them breakfast. It hadn't been long before Lloyd had found out what Nintens favorite meal was, so he made ribs. When Ninten walked out of his room, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he found that he wasn't, he plopped down at the kitchen table and gobbled them up. What touched Lloyd's heart, were his friends words;_

 _"These are the best ribs ever!"_

 _Since then, he and Lloyd had gotten more friendly with another, instead of Ninten's "Morning's," Lloyd achieved a very energetic greeting. Sometimes this greeting caused Lloyd to feel... Different._

 _When Ninten had gone to bed that night, Lloyd did some research on why he was feeling this way. The younger went wide-eyed to find that he was developing a small crush on his roommate. He closed his laptop and jumped into bed, wanting the next day to begin._

 _But something different happened._

 _Around three in the morning, Lloyd was woken up to a yelp. He shot up and opened his bedroom door, scanning the area for an intruder. No one. He walked down the hall towards Ninten's room, where the sound of wheezing increased in volume. Realization hit Lloyd roughly as he opened Ninten's door, He trudged quickly towards his friends dresser, and grabbed an Inhaler from it. he handed it to Ninten, who used it. His wheezing and coughing slowly decreased, and he could breath normally again._

 _Lloyd wasn't really thinking on what he was doing, as he pulled Ninten into a hug. Surprisingly, the brunet leaned into it, burying his head into Lloyd's body._

 _The next morning Ninten groggily trudged into the kitchen, no greetings took place. When this happened three times in a row, Lloyd started to worry. He observed that Ninten would occasionally fall asleep right where he was, and would wake up with a short sentence, different each time. This caused Lloyd to panic._

 _One night Lloyd felt as if he needed to check on his companion, when he opened the door, he found out why Ninten was acting weird every morning._

 _He wasn't sleeping._

 _Ninten was on his bed, eyes tightly closed, and he was hugging his knees. Lloyd walked over, but his friend didn't see him right away, so when Lloyd was close enough, Ninten started to cry._

 _"D-Don't hurt me! Please! I'm begging you!" He stuttered in between cries. Lloyd was horrified Ninten thought that he was going to hurt him. So his immediate reaction was to walk slowly over to him, telling him;_

 _"Ninten, I won't hurt you, it's me Lloyd..." Slowly sitting on his friends bed, he wrapped his arms around him, telling him that he was going to be okay. as the brunet continued to blubber about how he was too young to die, and other things similar to that._

* * *

Lloyd ended his story, Leaving out the part about his feelings, which he still had today. Lloyd ran his fingers through Ninten's brown locks, causing the sleeping child to smile slightly.

"Anything else I should know?" Ana asked, as Lloyd continued to run his fingers through his crush's hair.

"A shadowed enemy attempted to hurt him... Luckily I was there quickly, and I lead him to the living room..." He started, "After throwing an item at the shadow." Lloyd left out the part where the two boys had arrived, Ninten shifted in his sleep, and tightly squeezed Lloyd, then started smiling. Ana watched in awe as the two cuddled, Lloyd couldn't help be smile as well, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"I'll leave you two alone, I need to head out." Ana said, turning away from the boys. She walked out of Lloyd's room, and exited the house,

Ninten shifted in his sleep and said a quick sentence that changed Lloyd's mood, a mood which would stay for a couple of years;

"I love you..."

What Lloyd didn't know, was that Ninten was awake for most of the conversation, including now.


	3. A Dream?

**Nightmares**

Chapter 3

As usual, Lloyd got up at two in the morning to check on his best friend. He tip-toed towards Ninten's room and pressed his ear on the door.

Nothing.

Lloyd got a little panicked, he'd either here noises of discomfort, or the creaks of his bed. He slowly pushed open the door, and got a huge surprise. Ninten was lying in bed while he hugged his red and blue hat, not shifting at all. Lloyd took a step closer; he was breathing. He got as close as he could without waking his companion up, and grinned brightly.

Ninten was smiling in his sleep.

Which only meant; no nightmares. Lloyd pumped his fist in victory, he did what he could do, and it paid off. His best friend, who has been having horrible nightmares, was dreaming. Lloyd's brain stopped working for a second, as he leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on Ninten's forehead. His face turned a deep shade of red, but he was smiling. Lloyd slowly walked out of Ninten's room, and shut the door quietly.

He walked back into his room and crawled into bed.

"I'm glad he's dreaming..." Lloyd whispered, drifting into sleep. He found himself dreaming, causing himself to smile.

* * *

Lloyd had slept in, he felt as if he didn't need to wake up right away, but he also wanted to see his friend. Lloyd got up, changed, and trudged into the kitchen. Ninten had been cooking, ribs in fact. He glanced at Lloyd then quickly turned around to continue.

Once he finished, Ninten put a plate of ribs in front of his companion, achieving a thank you from the younger boy.

"Sorry if they aren't as good as yours..." He apologized, tipping his hat down slightly.

"They're probably better." Lloyd smiled. He looked up at his roommate and found that he was a nice shade of fuchsia. This caused Lloyd to chuckle, taking a bite out of a rib. Lloyd's eyes widened slightly, and looked down at his plate, then back at Ninten.

With a smile spread across his face, Lloyd spoke "They are."

Ninten made a squeal like noise as he brought his friend into a hug, he then got closer and whispered in Lloyd's ear;

"No nightmares." Then backed away, A bright grin plastered on his face. Lloyd smiled, then talked about maybe having an old friend to come and visit.

"You haven't seen Claus in at least a couple of months, don't you wanna change that?" Lloyd suggested, Pushing his glasses back in place

"I guess." Ninten had continued hesitantly, "Can we not tell him what's going on?"

"Your choice." the white-haired boy shrugged, digging his nose deep into a book. Ninten final decision was to tell his ginger friend about everything when the time was right. He grabbed his cellphone, and dialled a number, putting the machine up to his ear, waiting for an answer.

He got one, but it was quite surprising.

"H-Hello? Lucas speaking..." A voice on the other end answered.

"Hiya Luke! Can you give Claus his phone back?" Ninten chuckled, as the blond was the one to pick up.

"Oh sure." Lucas responded, he pulled the phone away from his ear, and the capped boy heard a faint yell;

"Claus! Your boyfriend's calling!~" the blond yelled, causing Ninten's face to turn a deep shade of red. Lloyd looked at his companion, as to say "what's wrong?" Ninten sighed, covering the phone with his hand to reply.

"Lucas picked up."

"Ah..." Lloyd understood.

The brunet returned the phone into his ear, only to hear a yell;

"He is not my boyfriend!" Ninten chuckled and had assumed his friend had become a human tomato.

"Hey Ninten, long time, no chat." Claus said, once getting his hands on the phone. "Why?"

"It was just... I had... Um." Ninten was trying to explain, but eventually settled with; "A lot has been going on, and I just didn't have time. I'd be happy to hang now."

"Oh, my house?" the Chimera asked, hoping his dear friend would catch on, he did.

"What time?" The capped child asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um..." Claus voice squeaked, "Like... Now?"

Ninten had known for a while that Claus was bisexual, and he wasn't doing a very good job about hiding his feelings for Ninten, but the brunet just played along. And to this day, the ginger still had no clue that Ninten knew about it.

"You missed me I assume?"

"Of course I did! It would be rude not to." Claus scoffed, obviously trying to cover up the fact he liked Ninten.

"Alright. Now it is." Ninten grinned, even though his friend couldn't see it through the phone.

The two said their goodbyes and hung up. He turned to Lloyd and gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll walk you over." Lloyd stated, as if Ninten had no choice on how to get there.

"Fine." the brunet groaned, grabbing a jacket for the cold. the boys exited the house and started towards the twins house.

Ninten smiling the whole way there.

 **Wow, there was a lot of dialog in this chapter, please forgive me for that! I expect you to read all of this! Nah, I'm just kidding! Read what you like, and enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **UPDATE: I am terribly sorry for the characters personalities, I CANNOT, repeat, CANNOT write a good Ninten, or Lloyd, or ANYONE! Forgive me for this. ;-;**


	4. A Visit With A Friend

**Nightmares**

 **Chapter 4**

Ninten walked up the front steps and paused, stopping himself from knocking on the door. Lloyd just sighed, walking up behind the brunet to ring the doorbell. Ninten turned to glare at the white-haired boy, when the door had opened.

"Come in Ninten!" Claus greeted, holding the door for his best friend.

As Ninten walked into the house, he spotted a familiar ravenet, sitting on the couch playing video games.

"You brought him?!" Ninten groaned, causing the noiret to jerk his head in Ninten's direction. Claus chuckled as Lloyd elbowed his roommate.

"Be nice." he whispered, causing the ginger's chuckles to increase in volume, soon becoming a laughing fit.

"What's wrong with Ness?" Lucas asked, startling his older brother as he stood behind him.

"Nothing." the brunet hummed, glancing at Ness for a second. The shorter capped just returned the glare.

"You should come in now, it's not very warm out." The blond stated, soon enough Ninten trudged in, while Lloyd had just waited outside.

"I walked Ninten over, that's pretty much the only reason why I'm here." He said, kicking a rock down the steps. "I should get going." He soon turned around and walked down the steps. Ninten and the twins gave him their goodbyes while Ness was too caught up in whatever he was playing. Claus shut the door and turned towards his friend.

"What now?" He asked, raising a brow. The brunet replied with a shrug and Ness spoke up.

"Didn't you call him here just so you guys can make out?" his eyes still on the television screen.

"No!" Both Claus and Ninten had replied simotaniously, the younger's face a deep shade of pink, while the ginger's a deep shade of red. Ninten soon walked over to Ness, took off his baseball cap, and slapped the noiret with it.

"Ow..." Ness sarcastically groaned, rolling his eyes in the process.

"I swear I'm gonna-"

"Ninten, let's just go," Claus spoke up, interupting his friend.

"Fine." Ninten grumbled, following the older upstairs. Lucas and Ness had a small giggle fit. Claus turned around, pushed past Ninten, and glared at both boys when reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"As if you two don't cuddle and smooch every day," He snapped, turning two faces into two tomatoes. He then turned away and stomped back upstairs, where Ninten was waiting for him.

"Now what?" He asked, staring at the brunet.

"Walk?" Ninten suggested, falling backwards onto the twin's bed.

"Sure." Claus smiled, ruffling the younger's hair.

"Ouch." he mumbled, moving his freckled friend's arm away. "Wrong arm."

"Whoops." Claus shrugged, pulling away the robotified body part. He afterwards gestured Ninten to follow, the two reaching the front door and walking out. Since the two haven't seen each other in a while, they had no clue what to talk about.

"So... How's life?" the ginger asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"S' good..." Ninten mumbled, although he didn't really sound convincing.

"Is it...?" Claus asked calmly, putting his arm around his companion's shoulder.

Ninten didn't reply.

'Ninten..." Claus started slowly, "You seem... upset."

"Can we not talk about it right now?" the shorter asked, meeting Claus' gaze. This caused the redhead to retract his hand.

"...Okay." He finally said after a long pause. Ninten smiled slightly, then continued to trudge down the sidewalk.

 _I can't tell him now._ Ninten thought, worry beginning to slowly enter his body.

Ninten knew he wasn't ready to tell Claus, but, t _hey were._

 **I feel as if my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, and maybe it's because I'm losing ideas? And I'm not so sure. I am still very sorry for how I write my characters, and I have a huge feeling that I wrote Claus wrong too... Or something. I will not be updating as quickly, due to school things, but I'll try to get it done! I hope you enjoy this, and I also hope you enjoy the rest of your day.**


	5. Announcement

Sadly enough, I might discontinue this story. MIGHT. If there are other chapters in the future, don't expect them to come out right away! It will take a while if I do get another chapter... Terribly sorry if anyone is disappointed. But I swear, If I continue this, the chapters won't come out every day. You will need to wait quite a long time! This discontinuing is happening because I am working on my other story, Rubies and Emeralds, trying my best to get it done. This might take a while...Please bear with me...


	6. A Very Long Day

**Chapter 5**

Little did Ninten know, they were not alone.

There was some sort of presence in the area around them, but the capped boy had not noticed it while in the safety of Claus. As the Psi users walked, the taller had noticed something Ninten had nearly walked past.

"Hey, do you wanna get something?" Claus asked, pointing a thumb to an ice cream shop on the other side of the street. Ninten shrugged, then took a step off the sidewalk. The ginger took this as a yes and followed behind him.

As they reached the shop, Claus opened the door and held it for the shorter.

"How sweet." Ninten teased, walking into the building. The older just stuck out his tongue, retracting it back into his mouth as he shut the door. He chuckled slightly as the other looked at the choices of ice cream.

"Oreo I assume?" Claus smirked. Ninten turned to face him and smiled back.

"You know me so well."

As the hunt went on, Claus noticed a figure staring through the window out of the corner of his eye, when He looked over, the unknon creature had hid from sight, but it wasn't fast enough for the boy to not spot. Claus narrowed his eyes, suddenly pulled away from his thoughts as Ninten spoke up.

"Found it!" he shouted triumphantly, holding a container of oreo flavored ice cream. Claus chuckled quietly.

"You look like that monkey who held Simba in the Lion King." Ninten had not realized it, so he pulled the container to his chest. He pouted for a second before walking to the counter to pay for the frozen treat. After that was done, the brunet looked over to his companion.

"Do you have a spoon?"

"Oh my gods, can't you wait?" Claus groaned playfully. Ninten frowned, mumbling something incoherent. The two walked out of the shop, and started their way towards Claus' home. Ninten apparently couldn't help himself, so he popped the lid and dug into it with his fingers. The redhead rolled his eyes and playfully punched the younger's arm, causing him to make a high pitched squeal.

"Don't do that!" Ninten whined, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Did you ever learn not to talk with your mouth stuffed?" Claus laughed, as a response the capped rammed into him, causing him to nearly fall over./p

"Damn." the ginger said, creating a paranoid Ninten.

"As if you don't talk with your mouth full." The brunet muttered. Claus shrugged, admitting the fact.

Both boys whipped around as a sound startled them; the rustling of a bush nearby. Claus gestured Ninten to stay put, then slowly walked towards the bush. As he drew near, the bush stopped moving, but that didn't stop him. He pulled back the leaves to find an envelope, wrapped in a neat bow. Claus reached for the envelope, when he got yanked forward. The boy let out a shriek, trying to pull back from the force. Ninten had walked up behind him, grabbing his waist and pulling with it. Eventually, Claus had broke free, tumbling backwards into Ninten's arms. He stood up, then helped the other up as well.

Ninten looked back at the bush, only to find a person wearing a ski mask to glance back at them. He latched onto Claus' hand and dragged him away, attempting to save him from the guy. Claus pulled away and popped out his wings. he took hold of Ninten and took off into the sky. Some sort of weapon flew past the gingers head, nearly making contacted. Ninten watched and figured out that it was a knife.

Claus activated his boosters, and rocketed to his house. As they reached the front porch, Claus landed and put Ninten down. He retracted his wings, and ran inside with Ninten, slamming the door shut. Claus locked it and tried to control his breathing.

"What happened to you two...?" Lucas asked, emerging from upstairs. The blond gasped as he saw Ninten, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Ninten ran face first into Claus' chest, letting out a whimper. The older's response was to slowly rub circles on his back.

"Is everything alright...? The door was slammed pretty- What happened?" Ness stepped downstairs, his expression switched from confusion, to worry. Ninten did not respond, letting out deep breaths into Claus' shirt. The redhead however did, but was hesitant to do so.

"We were attacked, by some psychopath sitting in a bush."

"Oh my gods. Did he hurt you?" Lucas panicked, running towards the two to check for injuries. Claus rebelled and pushed his brother away.

"No damage done, but the tip of my hair was most likely shaved off by the knife he chucked."

Ness and Lucas were speechless, unable to find the right thing to say.

"He chucked a knife?!" Ness shouted, grabbing his baseball bat and heading towards the door, Lucas protested by grabbing him by the arm.

"Don't go Ness...!" He pleaded, pulling his friend away from the door. Ness muttered a fine, then carelessly dropped his bat onto the ground.

Ninten quietly mumbled something through Claus' shirt, backing away. Claus raised an eyebrow as the shorter pulled out his phone. Ninten texted a message before putting his phone away:

 **Bandanaboy:** Can I get picked up?

 **Stuttering Nerd:** Sure... When?

 **Bandanaboy:** Like, now?

 **Stuttering Nerd:** Oh, alright.

"I'm heading home." Ninten spoke, putting his phone in his pocket. "You can come if you want Claus."

Claus nodded. "Sure. If you want me to."

A knock sounded at the door, Ness walked towards it with his bat. He peered through the peephole, dropping his bat as he unlocked and opened the door.

It was dark when Lloyd had arrived, and Ness gestured him politely to come inside. As he stepped in, Lloyd noticed that Ness locked the door, causing him to feel uneasy in his surroundings.

"Why did you ask me to come for you?" The nerd asked, steadying his glasses.

"Some one tried to murder us." Claus spoke up. Lloyd's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"W-What?" The white-haired boy stuttered, He opened his mouth to speak, but Ninten answered his unsaid question.

"He chucked a knife at us, missing a centimeter of Claus' head. Oh, and is it okay if Claus comes with us. He's got weapons."

Lloyd seemed confused as Claus lifted his arm, changing it into a small cannon.

"This'll help a lot if that bastard comes near us again." He stated. Lucas glared.

"Language."

"Sorry."

Lloyd made his way to the door, waving his friends over towards him. As they walked out, they heard the latch of the lock behind them. Claus never bothered to change his cannon back, knowing it would probably come in hand. Ninten had a tight grip on the nerd's arm, getting ready to use a PK fire. Lloyd pulled out a ray gun, holding it in his free hand.

Claus yelped, out causing the others to jerk their heads his way. He had fallen to the ground, gripping his human arm with the transformed robotic one. Lloyd readied his gun, guarding the other two. The boy turned to Ninten, who held out Claus' arm. Lloyd spotted a deep cut, which slowly turned into a scab as both boys worked together on a healing spell.

Movement caught Lloyd's eye, turning towards the direction. He aimed the gun around the area, when Claus caught his attention by snatching his arm. The ginger lifted both boys up as if they were two small children. He activated his wings and took off. Lloyd let out a high pitched scream, obviously terrified by heights. He clung onto Claus' T-shirt and prayed that he wouldn't let go.

Before they knew it, they were inside of their home. Lloyd fell to the ground as Claus put him down, his head spinning from the flight.

"We could've teleported!" He complained, slowly getting back to his feet. As Claus tried to put Ninten down, he resisted, teleporting right back into his arms.

"Carry me to bed." He playfully teased, giving Claus a nice shade of red on his cheeks.

"Why can't Lloyd do it...?" He rejected, spreading the blush over to the other freckled.

"I-I'm not strong..." Lloyd stuttered, holding up his hands in defence. The twin sighed and hesitantly carried the tired boy to his bed.

"Can you stay the night?" Ninten asked, pulling the covers over him. Claus shrugged and texted his brother.

 **ChemiraClaus:** Can I spend the night?

 **Sunflower:** Can Ness spend the night?

 **ChemiraClaus:** As long as you use separate beds.

 **Sunflower:** Claus! Ew! I would never do that! Stop being so overprotective

 **ChemiraClaus:** Calm down, I was joking. I just don't want you complaining about a sore ass.

 **Sunflower:** As if you won't give Ninten one.

Claus' face flushed a deep red, and Ninten was curious

"What happened?" He asked "You're a human tomato."

"Nothing..." Claus said, quicker than he wanted. His phone was suddenly pulled away from him, as the brunet used telekinesis to take it.

"Ninten! Stop!" Claus pleaded, but his companion continued to look at his phone. Ninten looked up, a blush appearing on his face.

"You two are nasty." He stated, moving over for Claus to fit. Lloyd walked into the room to say goodnight, then turned of the bedroom light as he left.

"Goodnight Clausy!" Ninten whispered cheerfully, Causing the redhead to growl in annoyance.

"Night." He said hesitantly, before both boys drifted into sleep

 **Hiya! I hope to you guys this was an okay length chapter. I got bored and didn't know what to write about, so I just added a chapter to this story. I know this might be discontinued, and I will announce it if this story is actually discontinued. Anyway I hope you guys like it so far, and if I'm doing anything wrong, please comment your opinion. Enjoy the rest of your day and this story too! Buh Bye!**


End file.
